In the noted suspension system, it is preferred that coil springs be provided on the rear wheel centerline for a smoother ride and also to allow a lower spring rate. The typical vehicle configuration dictates that the spring seat be as low as possible consistent with adequate ground clearance. A twist beam axle requires a structural element between the wheel spindle attachments which is designed to resist bending but be able to twist along its longitudinal axis. To satisfy vehicle dynamic requirements, previous designs have located the twist beam axle either ahead of or behind the coil springs. This was necessary in order to keep the lower spring seat as low as possible. With the twist beam ahead of the coil springs, the springs can be located on the wheel centerline; however, the twist beam axle will occupy a location which typically interferes with the fuel tank. With the twist beam axle behind the coil springs, previous designs moved such springs ahead of the rear wheel centerline, necessitating a higher spring rate. Keeping the coil springs on the wheel centerline and having the twist beam axle behind the coil springs puts the beam in a location where it may interfere with the preferred spare tire stowage area.